Betrothed For Reputation
by Supernatural8251
Summary: Sage has a small secret that he has to do. When the others find out, how will the react?


|Betrothed For Reputation | |By: Supernatural8251 | |Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors they belong to | |whoever created them on TV. |  
  
A/N: The Ronins are 18 years old in the Fanfic. Yulie is 12 years old. Mia is 28 years old. This is centered on Sage and involves the Date Dojo. I don't know Sage's real birthday, so I'll make on up. I also will be making up the names of Sage's parents' names and every other person I create. Colei Incyou is Sage's grandfathers name in this Fanfic.  
  
June 21, 1984  
  
" Congratulations!" The doctor said coming out of the delivery room. "It is a boy." Alex Date stood up, tears were forming in his eyes due to the happiness he felt. Sheila's father stood up at well. Colei Incyou smiled, now that he had a grandson, the Dojo would have an heir to fulfill honor to their name. Looking through the window at the tiny baby that was just laid down on the crib like bed, Sayuki (is that his sister's name?) looked curious about what all the fuss was.  
  
6 years later…  
  
"Sage this is Veronica Yugmiki, Veronica this is Sage Date." Colei said, introducing the 5-year-old and 6-year-old to each other. "Why don't you two go play outside?" Sheila said as she herded the two outside. Then she turned towards her guest, listening to her father and husband talk about marriage arrangements. "So its official from this day forward that Sage and Veronica are betrothed to marry when they are 18, right?" Colei said. "Yes, this will greaten the Yugmiki and Date Dojos." Mr. Yugmiki said.  
  
1.1 April 5, 2002  
  
1.2 (18 years later)  
  
"Rowen!!! Get up now!!!" Sage yelled into his best friend/roommates ear. "Go away…" Rowen muttered, as he rolled over on his stomach and covered his head with his pillow. "Well you asked for it." Sage grabbed a plastic bucket and filled it up to the brim. Standing over Rowen's bed he said, "Your last chance are you getting up?" When no answer came, he said " I take that as a no then." He then poured the water all over Rowen. "YOU ASSWHOLE!!!" Rowen said as he jumped out of bed with a start and started throwing books at Sage. Ryo and Cye, who were down stairs looked at each other and shrugged. This was a common thing that happened at the Koji household. Kento came through the front door with the mail in his hand. "Bill…Bill…another Bill…junk…junk…. A package for Sage…" Kento said, as he put it down on the on the coffee table. The package was a manila envelope that was sorta flat. "Hmm…I wonder what that's for." Just then Sage came down the stairs, with his hair a mess, clothes wrinkly, and holding his right arm. Kento laughed at the sight of Sage looking like that. "So, I guess you got Rowen up today huh?" Sage glared at him, and went to the kitchen to get some ice for his shoulder. At breakfast, Kento finally remembered the envelope that was for Sage. "Hey Sage, there was a envelope in the mail for you." "There was?" Sage said not really sure who could have sent it. "Okay, I'll get it." Sage stood up and walked to the living room, toward the coffee table where the envelope laid. He picked it up and walked back to the dining table where everyone was seated. He sat down and looked at the return address on the envelope, it read 'Colei Incyou'. Sage groaned and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter addressed to him, as well as a marriage certificate that need to be signed by him, and a wedding ring. The letter mainly said that since he was 18, he was to be married to Veronica next month and he needed to sign the certificate. Sage finished reading the letter and walked out of the room in silence, heading to his room. The other Ronins, Mia, and Yulie looked at each other and Kento reached over, grabbing the envelope, preparing to read what it said. "Kento!! That's Sage's private property!" Mia said at Kento, "Well we've gotta find out what's wrong!" He gave Ryo the letter and Ryo read it silently to himself, before reading it to everyone. It said:  
  
Dear Seiji,  
  
Due to the fact that you are 18 now, you are needed to come home. You are now to marry Veronica Yugmiki, prior to the arrangement that was made when your were 6 years old. Inclosed are the marriage certificate, which you need to sign, and the wedding ring. The wedding will be next month, and you must meet with Veronica before it.  
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
Grandfather Colei  
  
Everyone was silent after the letter was read, and Rowen got out of his seat, claiming that he needed to check on Sage. "Well no wonder Sage left." Cye said. 


End file.
